


The Yule Ball圣诞舞会

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 四年级的圣诞舞会上，赫敏万年难以驯服的一头乱发原来是这样变得柔顺的……
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459
Kudos: 2





	The Yule Ball圣诞舞会

“你迟到了。”Severus没有停下手中搅拌的魔药，头也不抬地说道。

“只有五分钟而已。”Hermione争辩，一边把长长的斗篷脱下来挂在衣架上，来到实验台的另一边，开始熟练地处理鸢尾，并将它们捣碎。 

Severus挑起了一边的眉毛。“我假设你是碰到了什么不得不耽搁的理由？” 

Hermione停了一下，一丝犹疑和一些红晕出现在脸上。“我……遇见了Krum。他邀请我做他的舞伴，而且……”Hermione偷偷扫了一眼对面的魔药学教授，脸更红了，“而且我答应了。”

一阵令人尴尬的沉默。坩埚里的魔药沸腾了，发出突兀的噼啪声。 

Severus一点魔杖关小了火，唐突地道：“原来Granger小姐同样偏好肌肉发达的力量型男人，Krum先生显然是这一型的杰出代表。” 

Hermione学他的样挑挑眉毛，“我的确偏好力量，但这一型的杰出代表不是Krum而是你。”她专注地向坩埚里引流精确剂量的鸢尾草汁，避开了他突然盯在她脸上的目光，那目光如果与之对视，Hermione保证自己会被盯出个洞。“Well，背负秘密比骑扫帚要求更多的力量，如果你问我的话。” 

Severus僵住，直到魔药开始欢快地冒出螺旋上升的珍珠色蒸汽。两人默契地配合着提取，过滤，然后装瓶。在接下来的一个小时里，除了必要的“20ml犰狳胆汁”，“加大火”，“水仙根再多点“之类的话，两个人都没有再讲一个字。 

走廊上响起一阵固有的喧哗，是霍格沃茨的学生开始赶去礼堂享用晚餐。Hermione取来她的斗篷，Severus整理着实验台。 

“舞会之前到这里来，带着你的礼服。”

Hermione系着斗篷带子的手停了下来，惊讶地抬起头。 

“先生？” 

Severus对她露出个熟悉的。讽刺的笑容。“或者你希望顶着这一头乱蓬蓬的稻草出席你的第一个舞会？” 

Hermione对他报以灿烂的展颜。“那我可不可以早点过来，先生？” 

Severus哼了一声，“随你。” 

Hermione欢快地向门口走去。“礼堂见，Severus。”他向她投去警告的目光惩戒她的大胆，但她只是冲她吐了吐舌头便消失在门外了。 

圣诞舞会上，一头柔顺秀发的Hermione成为了最迷人的女巫。


End file.
